


Bayonetta Finds Out About Cutie J

by legsanddairy



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bayojeanne, F/F, Jeannetta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legsanddairy/pseuds/legsanddairy
Summary: Bayonetta can't really explain why, but she really wanted to see Jeanne teaching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Defending her city, and her beloved students, she cuts through evil with her crimson blade Bloody Moon!_

Bayonetta found a spot on the rooftop, and made herself comfortable. She peered through a window of the adjacent building, where a high school class was taking place. It was quite a good vantage point, indeed. She wasn’t sure if Jeanne, her new found old friend and current housemate, had noticed her presence. If she had, she showed no sign.

Bayonetta felt like she might be doing something strange, but she shook the thought out of her head. Even if Jeanne found out that she’d been snooping, Bayonetta didn’t think she’d get angry. Jeanne had been to her fake side job as a nun too, she’d understand that Bayonetta was just a bit curious.

And so Bayonetta sat through one lesson, her keen witch senses being able to pick up on every word Jeanne was saying. Not that she really absorbed anything - it was the history of regular humans and that did not quite interest Bayonetta. By now she was seriously questioning why she’d come here in secret instead of just asking Jeanne if she could check out her teaching job. 

But perhaps her random whim to follow Jeanne to work proved to be of some use, as she sensed a disturbance in Purgatorio. She lept up, flourishing her weapons. She sensed Jeanne releasing some Umbran power as well, the teacher abruptly stopped lecturing as angels flew into her classroom, knocking over some desks and causing screams to erupt from the students.

Bayonetta dove into Purgatorio and was running to Jeanne’s classroom when she saw that Jeanne had donned some sort of mask. “Don’t worry my students, Cutie J is here to rescue you!” the teacher said. Bayonetta’s eyes widened.

And Jeanne entered Purgatorio as well, just as Bayonetta landed with a graceful roll into the Purgatorio space inside the classroom. Her mouth went open with surprise. “Cereza? What- Why are you here?”

Bayonetta grinned sheepishly, her arms sweeping in an arc as she quickly shot several Third Spheres in the head. “No time for chit chat now, don’t you want to rescue your students?”

Jeanne rolled her eyes, muttering something about “really not expecting you here”, as she nimbly threw herself into an attack and emerged as her Moth Within.

Suddenly, several thuds and one part of the wall was smashed to smithereens. Amidst the rubble appeared the silhouettes of a Gravitas and Urbane, lumbering and tall.

Bayonetta did a quick dash back to Jeanne’s side. “Jeanne. I’ll take care of them - you evacuate your students.”

Jeanne nodded, exiting Purgatorio and coming back into the view of her students, most of whom had already ran for the door. Bayonetta watched Jeanne for an extra two seconds, making sure she had rounded up the last of the students before she faced the two angel enemies again.

Oh those slow creatures. Nothing a taunt couldn’t take care of. Bayonetta lured a couple of swings before they finally realized they were hitting each other. They targeted Bayonetta again, trying to corner her with wide sweeps of their elemental maces. 

Bayonetta sidestepped them easily, jumping up behind them and landing several blows with her trusty Shuraba. A whoosh of air, and Jeanne was back at her side, the glowing orange red blade, Bloody Moon, in her hands.

Together Bayonetta and Jeanne took down the two angels. Their final blows of course were perfectly synchronized moves of the two witches, with wicked weave punches of Madama Butterfly and Madama Styx sending the enemies back where they belonged in a poof of halos.

With a graceful twirl, the previously airborne Bayonetta landed beside Jeanne. “Nice mask, Cutie J!” She smirked.

Jeanne spluttered. “I didn’t quite plan for you to find out about this. And you still haven’t told me why you are here.”

“Why question it - aren’t you happy that I helped you out here, Jeanne?” Bayonetta raised an eyebrow.

Jeanne huffed. “I suppose that no harm was done.”

“Spoken like a true teacher.” Bayonetta said playfully. “So, what will you do now, return to the Human World?”

Jeanne tapped her mask. “Now that you mention it, Cereza, would you like to meet my students?”

“Hmm. I suppose.” Bayonetta tilted her head. “Though what’s in it for me?”

“You don’t have to, but hurry and make up your mind, because I have to go check if they are all right. I don’t want to get sued by parents for not doing due diligence.”

“Fine, fine. Anything for the amazing Cutie J.”

They locked eyes, made faces at each other, chuckled. They stepped out of Purgatorio together, in a safe spot on the school grounds that Jeanne had led them to. The students clamoured around Jeanne, with adoring exclamations of “It’s Ms. d’Arc! She’s Cutie J!” “Isn’t Cutie J so cool?” “Cutie J saved us!”

The students noticed Bayonetta too, asking who she was. Jeanne opened her mouth to speak, but Bayonetta beat her to it. “Little ones, I was just passing by when some monster grabbed me. I really thought I would get eaten! It was Cutie J that saved me! She’s my hero!” She looked at Jeanne. “Right, Cutie J?”

Jeanne shot her a 'this wasn’t the script we agreed to' look.

[---]

As it turned out school ended early that day (it would have been hard to continue anyway with the dangerous events that happened as well as the missing wall in Jeanne’s classroom). Jeanne drove Bayonetta back to their home on the motorbike. Bayonetta wrapped her arms tightly around Jeanne’s waist and rested her face on Jeanne’s shoulder, as usual.

At the doorjamb as they entered their apartment, Bayonetta leaned close and softly touched Jeanne’s face where her mask had been. “So, when will I get to see Cutie J again?”

“I suppose she wouldn’t mind seeing you if you ask nicely.” Jeanne breathed. She winked before slipping away from Bayonetta, prancing into the living room. “Though you should come with me next time - make up a heroine name too. And bring Pillow Talk!”


End file.
